


Fading Storms

by JustSpillingColdTea



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cats, F/F, Multi, Other, Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSpillingColdTea/pseuds/JustSpillingColdTea
Summary: A gay warrior cats reboot that i'm currently workshopping. Please stop by & leave suggestions or comments!The summary will be updated when there's a story to summarize.
Kudos: 2





	Fading Storms

Hello, fellow insomniacs! This' just the cover for a project I'm thinking about working on, a Warrior Cats' reboot by the name of Fading Storms. I'm currently workshopping & worldbuilding, but I hope to start posting it sometime in the future.

I decided to post the cover because I want to invite suggestions and comments from others about what they'd like to see in a Warrior Cats book that they don't get. I described in [this](https://justspillingink.tumblr.com/post/190541861757/stars-blinking-out-one-by-treacherous-one) post about why I was making this & I want to know if it's something you guys would want to see!

I look forward to interacting with y'all!


End file.
